Avada me Now!
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: It's Rose Weasley's final year, and everything around her is changing. But at least there's one fact set in stone: her hate/hate relationship with a certain prat: Scorpius Malfoy. At least that will never change... Right? Rated T because I can't control the Seventh Years and their stupid hormones and sailor mouths.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Perfect!" A seductive drawl rings out behind me.

I turn my attention away from my cousin Lily as I face the bane of my existence. "You know, Malfoy, your insults are better than that. Losing our touch, are we?" I say, using my sickly sweet teacher voice.

That voice was usually reserved for him.

His stormy gray eyes narrow.

"I'm afraid not, you bookworm bint." He snaps. I smile, satisfied that I had gotten under his skin

"Now Malfoy, that is hardly the way to talk to your superior. You see, I, unlike you, have been made Head Girl. So I have the authority to take points off of you or even to give you detention! So it would be in your best interest to show me some proper respect." I say, smug that I am finally superior to the blond prick.

He smirks, and raises his eyebrows. "Oh, but that, Weasely is where you are wrong. It is true; I am not Head Girl. But I happened to have been appointed Head Boy. So you better show me some proper respect as well." He slides the compartment door shut slowly. Lily and I look at each other with jaws on the floor. "Do you know what this means Rose? You will be sharing a dorm with Malfoy! Lucky you!"

My cousin Lily is super pretty. She has straight red hair like her mom and almond shaped big brown eyes. She is skinny, and always has about 5 boyfriends a week.

She is also obsessed with the thought of me (gag) dating Malfoy. The realization of what she just said hits me. I will be sharing a dorm with Malfoy (the bane of my existence) for almost a year.

Me being in the same room as Malfoy for 5 minutes results in a fiasco! How am I supposed to survive for about 9 months being in the same dorm without anybody else as company?

It's official. God is out to get me. I probably murdered a baby in my past life

Kill me now! Or better yet, kill him!

Rose: O Scorpius: 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does my life have to be the one that always sucks?" I ask, pushing my cousin Al Potter's feet off the bench. Al smiles and asks, "What happened now? Is it Malfoy again?"

Al is my absolute favorite cousin. He is fun, easy to talk to, straightforward, and sweet. Hell, he even watched chick flicks with me! (I hated them. He cried!) I was even closer to him than I was to Lily, who was my best friend. He looks a lot like his dad, with jet-black hair that never stays down and almond shaped bright green eyes. He is also an amazing seeker and has HORRIBLE eyesight. The only difference between Al and Uncle Harry is that Al has about 10 girlfriends per week (sometimes at once). His looks, name, and Quidditch abilities have girls fawning over him at all times.

Even now, there were two blonde sixth years all over him. The bustier one spoke up. "Um, as great as it was to listen to your problems, can you leave us alone now? We were sort of in the middle of something." The smaller one nods and turns back to Albus. He pushes her away impatiently. "How about we finish up later? This is family business." He says, smiling regretfully at the two blonds. "Of course! Family first! We'll see _you _later Al!" The bustier blond simpers, shooting him lusty glances. "Bye." The smaller one says, reaching over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, bye." I reply, wedging myself between her and Al. She pouts and takes off. I sigh and turn back to him. "Haven't you ever thought about finding a nice, normal girl?" I ask, exasperated.

He laughs, as if the very idea of a steady girlfriend is a stupid joke. "Enough. You're making me laugh too hard. Why are you so upset?" I sit down and grab a chocolate frog. "You know I was appointed Head Girl? I found out who Head Boy was." I dramatically cover my face with my hands. "Who?" Al asks, genuinely curious.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I say, my voice muffled by despair and my hands. I expect Al to leap up, swear, and go hex the balls off of Malfoy. And then get told off by me for assaulting a Head (Actually, I wouldn't mind as long as he was assaulting Head _Boy._) However, his reaction was completely unexpected.

He burst out laughing. I sit there, indignation and anger plain on my face, as he laughed his stupid balls off. Finally, he calms down. He puts on a straight face and says, "That's terrible."

_Oh thank you, Mr. Albus Potter, for finally pointing out what I couldn't see! You just made my life a whole lot easier by stating that!_

"Do you want me to hex his balls off for you?" He asks, completely serious. "I really will. I have been learning a spell for that, and I've been practicing. I must say that I am pretty good." I stare at him in surprise. I have never heard of Al willingly learning a spell on his own. I smile and ask, "You've been practicing? Who have you been practicing on? Who let you perform a spell to vanish their balls?" Part of me has a pretty good idea, but I want to hear him say it.

He smiles tightly. "Nobody you need to know about. You didn't answer my question though. Do you want me to hex Malfoy for you?"

I roll my eyes. "I can take him. I just don't want to see his sniveling face every day."

The compartment door slides open. "Oh Weaselette, I hardly believe you truly would complain to see my face every day. You see, I know that you find my face attractive. Everyone does. It's just the way of life. I am as hot as well, you are not." His seductive drawl rings out through the compartment door. His cologne (probably brewed by himself to bewitch people's senses) filled up the entire compartment with its spicy, musky smell.

I smile sweetly. "Malfoy, do you know why you can't make fun of anything else besides my looks? Your brain does not have enough capacity to hold your narcissism and decent insults." He sneers at me. "Wrong again Weaselette. There's just so much to make fun of about your looks that I don't need anything else."

I sneer. "Get out of my compartment before I hex you, _Ferret Boy." _I smile, knowing that my knowledge of his father's nickname must irritate him. He snarls insults at me and slams the compartment door.

I turn to Al. "You could have helped, you know." He shrugs. "You had it under control. Plus, you would have hexed me if I had joined in.

Rose: 1 Ferret Boy: 1


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Rose! Did you tell Al? I can't believe that you have such bad luck!" Lily bursts into our compartment with Alice Longbottom by her side.

Alice is my best friend outside of my family. She is the daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom. She is nice, silly, sweet, funny, and SUPER pretty. She has long blond hair and big blue eyes with a pretty round face. She is graceful and practical, unlike her parents.

"Hello Alice. It's been a long time." Al says, trying to smooth down his hair. I have always suspected that he had a crush on Alice, but whenever I brought it up, he denied it and talked about one of his other girlfriends.

Alice smiles and says, "Hi Albus. I saw you at the station, remember? Oh My God Rose! I can't believe your luck! You get to stay in the same dorm as SCORPIUS MALFOY! Someone hates you or wants you to end up with SCORPIUS MALFOY! You are so lucky!" Alice is just like Lily. She's obsessed with my love life! It's probably because hers is messed up.

Alice is a great girl. And she's a great girlfriend. But the guys she dates are pricks. They date her because she's famous and pretty. She always makes mistakes and the guys get what they want and move on. It's pathetic. For now, she has sworn off of dating. But Lily and I go out of our way to find nice guys who genuinely will like her for her personality for her to date.

I roll my eyes. "You want to trade places with me?" She smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry Rosie. You will be able to resist his charms. And you will be able to use spells on him. You can threaten him with detention alone in the Forbidden Forest!" I smile. Maybe, just maybe, I was overreacting a little.

As we come closer to Hogwarts, I run to the bathroom to change my clothes. Normally, I never changed so last minute, but Mr. Prick-perfect Malfoy had aggravated me to the point of where I had forgotten. So as we neared the castle, I was stuck in my muggle clothes.

Unlike my mum, whose fashion sense had blossomed in seventh year, I had an eye for fashion ever since I could see. I had always known what to wear and how to wear it. Like today, I was wearing a light green tank top under a long forest green cardigan, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots I had gotten from Aunt Ginny. I was also very skilled in dealing with my waist length red hair. Instead of the usual ringlets, my hair was set in a partially messy side braid. The only time I prefer Lily over Al is when we are shopping or talking about fashion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome, dear students, to another year full of education and adventure! It is wonderful to see so many old and new faces! Here's to a wonderful year!" Headmistress McGonagall stated, appearing stern yet slightly pleased as she surveyed the crowd of students.

She clapped her hands twice, and the gleaming plates on the table were instantly filled with all types of steaming, delicious food. Besides shopping, Quidditch, and books, food is my other weakness. I love making, looking at, and especially eating food. I fill my plate with all types of warm deliciousness.

As soon as the entrees vanish, heaping mountains of desserts appear. Treacle tart (Uncle Harry's favorite), Pumpkin Pasty, and many other magical delights appeared on the table. I leaned back, incredibly full. The start of year feast always satisfied everyone's appetite.

"I hope everyone is satisfied, and I know that all of you have a nice, warm bed waiting upstairs for you. I want to wish you all a Good Night and Good Luck for the rest of your school year. Thank you."

I jolt up, giddy. My content stupor is gone; I am excited again. Heads get their own dorms! I would get my own room, bathroom, and common room! Actually, I would have to share the common room with Prick Malfoy. I chose not to think about that until it came up.

I skip upstairs, super excited. I can't wait to see my room! The dorms are supposed to be amazing! "Oh, hello there- oh. Hello Weaselette. Good timing. We need to decide on a password for the dorms." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes and pointing at the portrait. It was a bunch of old men drinking and playing cards. One of them winked at me. "Well, hello beautiful. Fancy a pint?" He asked, drunkenly waving a bottle at me. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. _Eeww._ Someone older than my _grandpa_ Weasely was trying to hit on me. I frown, and hastily decline.

Malfoy looks disturbed. "Well, it must be the old age. Nobody in their right mind would hit on you, Weaselette." I smirk. "Someone's getting a little jealous, right _Ferret_?" He ignores me. "So I demand that the password should be Scorpius is Sexy." I flutter my eyelashes, smile, and simper, "You wish. The password is going to be Quidditch." Obviously, the old men liked me better, so they swung the door open and said, "The password is Quidditch. Excellent choice, pretty lady."

I brush past Malfoy and run into the room. I spin around and gasp. It was… perfect.

There really was no other word for it. It had tall, high windows that showed sweeping views of the lake and the forest, a roaring fire with beautiful and cozy armchairs all over it, huge bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, and an area that was perfect for doing homework or reading.

"It's amazing!" I say, momentarily forgetting that I wasn't alone. Malfoy smirks. "My idea of perfect and your idea of perfect are different, Weasely. But this common room, I have to admit, is rather nice." I hear a touch of admiration in his voice and turn to look at him. He's leaning against the bookshelves, watching me. I frown, and turn to the door labeled with my name. I take a deep breath, and push open the door.

My eyes bug out and I let out a hushed, "Oh Merlin." My room was even better than the common room. The walls were covered in bright cerulean wallpaper that had silver birds flying around, and the queen sized bed had a sheet set that complemented the wallpaper. The bookshelf was stacked neatly with my favorite books, and the little nook had a bubble chair hanging from the ceiling (perfect for reading).

The bathroom had a sink, toilet, vanity, and a full sized shower that had jets, rainheads, and handhelds. It was stocked with my favorite products. There was also a small tub that had a cabinet above it. The cabinet was stocked with various bubble bath types, bath oils, bath bombs, and bath salts. The vanity had a magical contraption that would flawlessly apply your makeup and do your nails (wow! Lily would love that too!) The sink was stocked with my favorite lotions and other necessities like that. I had two super fluffy cotton towels hanging from a rod. I loved it! It was amazing!

I push open the door to my closet. All of my clothes were neatly hung up, ironed, and ready for me to wear. My shoes were organized and my socks were in a drawer. My underwear was also neatly organized in a drawer. I quickly rifle through my pajamas and choose an ivory satin tank top and my soft drawstring white shorts. I brush my hair and tie it into a soft messy bun. I carefully remove all the makeup from my face and brush my teeth. Then I run back outside and realized I missed something.

I had French doors that led to a small balcony that overlooked the Great Lake. I could see the moon, and I predicted that I could see the sunrise in the morning too. I sighed. My room was literally the most perfect place ever.

I sink into the sheets and moan. They were so comfortable! I turn over and smile. This was going to be a great year.

Of course, I didn't factor in the prick living next door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy with school and everything! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like cyber cookies: they make my day! Anyway, here's what you actually came here to read:**

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through my window. I smile and jump out of bed. It was finally seventh year! Seventh years (duh) had all sorts of privileges different from other years. For one, they had different uniforms.

For girls, you had black sleeveless dresses that came to mid-thigh (even though lots of girls shortened it) and had a Hogwarts emblem sewn by your chest. You could wear any kind of shoes you wanted to. Guys could just wear a shirt/sweater with slacks. It was always simple for them.

Surprisingly, the uniform looked good on me. I wore simple black wedges and a thick black cuff on my right wrist. I fastened my hair into a sleek high ponytail. I looked, as Lily would say, 'nerdy chic'. I only use natural makeup and pink lip gloss. Hey, Hogwarts was full of cute guys. You always dressed to impress.

…

"Wow Rosie! Do you always look hot like that?" Devon McLaggen asked, smirking. I roll my eyes. "Um, thanks?" I say, brushing past him and his little gang of perverts. McLaggen annoyed me almost as much as Malfoy. He liked me and would never get it into his thick little head that I wasn't interested.

Apparently, my mum had this brief fling with his dad (disgusting!). Dad told me. The look on his face when I told him the son of his wife's ex-boyfriend was hitting on me was hilarious and terrifying. He had expected me to fall all over him like other girls do. Unfortunately for him, I don't see any appeal in his shaggy blond hair and huge green eyes. And I definitely do NOT like his personality. And after what happened in second year, I will never fall for him again.

….

Alice whistled softly as I joined her at the table. "So Rosie, who are you trying to impress? Because you look amazing! Even Malfoy and Lucas Zabini are staring!" I glance over at the Slytherin table discreetly, ignoring the stares from my own house.

Malfoy is staring at me in shock and disbelief. Lucas gives me a small smile, motions at Malfoy, and winks. Zabini is an awesome guy. He's sweet, funny, smart, and absolutely gorgeous. He has long black hair that looks brown in the sunlight and falls into his warm brown almond-shaped eyes, the longest eyelashes ever, a cute smile, and a great body. However, all the girls are so busy with Malfoy that they don't really pay attention to his amazing best friend. Lucas is actually my secret crush.

"Oh my god Rosie! Zabini likes you! HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU!" Alice sings loudly. I shush her and smile. I didn't mind that.

"Rose! Oliver does not like Rose! No way! There is nothing to like about this nerd! Besides her last name, of course! And a guy like Oliver does not need fame! So there is obviously no use for Rose! Don't go around dreaming about something you'll never have!" Jasmine Finnigan's high-pitched nasally voice rings out behind me.

Jasmine, AKA Hogwart's Biggest Whore, is Malfoy's on-and-off (currently on) girlfriend. She's beautiful, with blond hair, green eyes, and curves. She's also brainless. And of course, she hates me. She's jealous that I am smart and pretty (in her opinion) and I am related to such hot (her words, not mine. Gross!) guys. She is always trying to ruin my reputation and my social life. She is so stupid, it never works.

I turn around and smile sweetly. "Jasmine, did you actually just try to insult me? Did you just use your brain? Quick, go relax! We don't want to wear it out! I heard that using such a shriveled up, empty thing can be seriously dangerous for someone's health!" Alice snickers while Jasmine glares at me confused. Finally, she understands. "Oh whatever, Rose. You are just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't. So just get a life!" She flounces away to the Slytherin table. I see her kiss Malfoy and watch him pull away. She then whispers into his ear and glance my way. He and Lucas look at me and Lucas winks. I smirk and turn around to finish my breakfast. Bimbos like Jasmine just sucked the energy out of me.

"Hello class. Welcome to DADA. I'm your new professor, Teddy Lupin. So, Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Teddy talked and talked and talked. I was sitting at my desk beside Lucas and behind Al and Alice. Malfoy was on my left, sitting with Jasmine.

I kicked Alice's chair and motioned to my silver notebook. Her eyes light up, and she grabs her matching one too. **(A/N: This is not my idea. Some other fanfiction writer wrote this.) **I write '_I wish we could do practical lessons instead of notes_', and wait for her reply. These books are charmed so we can write notes back and forth to each other. If anyone else looks at it, they will only see a doodle or a blank page. I had given these to her for her birthday. _'I agree. I can't believe I am sitting by Al. I don't know if you noticed, but I have a little crush on him. Is that okay with you?' _ I resist the urge to burst out laughing. I had known Alice loved Al ever since 4th year. _'It's totally fine with me... I think he might like you too…' _ She lifted her head, turned around, and raised her eyebrows at me. I nod, and motion to the book. _'I like Lucas, by the way. I am pretty happy that he sat by me. I just wish he wasn't friends with the prick.' _I write, glancing at the gorgeous boy sitting right next to me. He catches me watching him and raises his eyebrows. Damn, even that was cute.

_'I knew it! He's great Rose! I think you'll love him! Ask him out!' _ I shook my head. I was too traditional (read: shy) to go up to a boy and ask him out. That was more of Lily's thing. I wish I had her courage. I still wonder why I was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Alright class. Your homework is to write about a happy memory that you would use to repel Dementors. Have a great day!" He dismisses us and we file out the door, looking for our friends. I overhear some girls talking. "Oh my gosh! Professor Lupin is like, HOT!" A girl squeals, swooning. I flinch. Um, eeewww?

"Hi Rose. What's your next class?" Lucas Zabini asks, putting his hand on my arm. "Oh hey Zabini," I say, playfully using his last name. "I have Transfiguration next. You?" "Same. Want to walk together?" I nod, surprised. We usually don't interact that much, his friend being my enemy and all. But I liked this change.

Transfiguration had passed quickly. The real kicker had come after class. "Hey Rose! I didn't get the transfiguration stuff. Can you help me out tonight? Please?" I smile, not believing my luck. "Of course I will help you! Do you want to meet at the library at eight?" He smiles, relieved. "That would be great. It's a date." He smiles, and runs to catch up with Malfoy. I watch as he gestures at me and chatters on.

To my surprise, Malfoy glares and shakes his head. He turns his head to look at me and I am surprised by the malevolence plain in his eyes. He starts walking towards me. "Absolutely not Weaselette. You are not going to help him. Change of plans. Wow Weasely, I can't believe you are so desperate as to ask out my best friend in order to get close to me. Just get a life, will you?" I don't know why, but this comment stings. "Hey, you aren't an owl, no matter how small of a brain you have. Actually, I shouldn't be insulting the owls by comparing their brains to yours. Anyway, I think someone's jealous. So stop meddling in my life, okay Malfoy? Go bother someone who gives a shit about you or your life." I stomp away, but before I leave, I see Malfoy's stunned face. I had obviously surprised him. Good. I was done being walked all over by him. He could do whatever he wanted to other girls, but he wasn't going to get in my way for anything. _Especially _not in my relationships.

Rose: 2 Scorpius: 1

**Like it? Hate it? What do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE! Reviews make my story writing worthwhile! Please just leave something!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Chapter 5 is up! Thanks so much for reviewing! If you haven't, you know what to do! Thanks so much for reading and following my story! As a reward, here's Chapter 5:**

"Lily Luna Potter! Why do you believe that I never like guys? I am a STRAIGHT girl after all!" I protest, slamming my hand on the vanity. Lily rolls her eyes and calmingly replies, "I know you like guys Rosie. It's just, you never let me help you get ready for dates. Actually, you never go on dates. Did you swear off of boys after Second Year?" I groan in frustration.

Lily was helping me get ready for my date with Lucas. She had been so excited, she showed up 2 hours early just to help me get ready for my date. Plus, Lily was magical when it came to making me look good. And hey, I had a feeling I wanted to look as good as possible for my date.

"Alright Rosie-poo! I have a very important question: Straight or curly?" I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

...

"Okay Rosalind. You are perfect!" Lily exclaims, swiping my favorite strawberry gloss onto my lips. I twirl slowly in the mirror, scrutinizing myself from every angle.

Lily had forced me into a black and blue dress with a sash that accentuated my small waist and flat stomach (see my profile for picture). She had tried to pair it with heels, but I decided that was too dressy. Surprisingly, she allowed me to wear my trusty cowboy boots (Hey! They were my comfort shoes for when I had to look good! Besides, the heels Lily likes scare me to death! You could stab a person with that!)

Lily had also done my hair and makeup. She had really outdone herself tonight. My hair was in soft, shiny, and generally perfect curls that was done up in a cute, big messy bun that left a few tendrils to artfully frame my face and highlight my cheekbones. My bright cerulean eyes were highlighted by skillful eyeliner and my lips were dressed with gloss. I never put any makeup on other than that, but Lily had decided to put some foundation on. I had to admit, it was a good idea. I looked beautiful in a natural sort of way. I looked freaking amazing.

"Hey Rose. I have an idea? Why don't you show Malfoy? It will shock him to death! He will be so jealous!" I considered that. Ever since Lucas asked me out, Malfoy had become vicious. He had spat insults at me every hour. Today, he said:

"Weasely, did you Imperio Lucas? He usually goes for pretty human girls… all of which you are not."

"Hey there's a red-haired troll on the loose! (points at me) It's from the Weasely clan! Someone poke it with a stick, maybe it's alive!"

"Alright Weasely, I have something to tell you. I was thinking of ways to make you look better, and this is what I came up with. It was either this or me getting wasted. (hands me a bottle) Here, it's a poison. Just drink it will you?"

I bet the cad was just upset because his own friend hadn't believed that I was a troll. "Um, Rose? Did you go off the Dreamland again?" Lily asks, waving her hand in my face. I snap out of my reverie and check the clock. Oh My God! Time to meet Oliver! I jump up and hesitantly give Lily a hug. I didn't want to mess up my dress. "Thanks Lils! You made me look amazing! I owe you forever!"

I dash out of my room. Now, here's what you should know about me. I am clumsy. Especially while running. So predictably, I tripped over a book and went flying. I could see myself hurtling towards the fireplace. I'd either land in the fire or hit the wall. I hate my life.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, pale arms grab me by the waist. "Wow Weaselette. Do you take a potion that makes you so clumsy?" Malfoy chuckles, smirking at my red face. "Thanks Malfoy. Now, let go of me. I am going to be late." His face wrinkles in confusion, but he doesn't let go. "Late for what? I wasn't aware you had a social life." I groan and push him away. His eyes widen as he sees what I am wearing. "Merlin Weasely. Are you actually going on a date?" He asks, his voice hushed. I cross my arms. "Yes Malfoy. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean everyone else does. And if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Lucas. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our 'lovely' conversation short." I huff, marching to the door. In a flash, his hands grab my arms and pin me against the wall. "You'll never be good enough for him Weasely. Don't you dare forget that. You don't deserve him. He's too good for a troll like you." I gasp. His eyes were narrowed in hate and something else-jealousy?

"Shut up Malfoy. I happen to like Oliver. Have you ever felt that way about a girl? Liked her for her personality instead of her body? And if you would stay out of my personal life, it would be great. You are nobody to me. Why do you think you could make me feel anything besides hatred?" His eyes narrow. "Challenge accepted Weasely. Challenge accepted." He suddenly lets go of me, storming off to his room. I sigh and rub my arms. He had been holding them so tight that they had bruised. Damn his strong arms and my thin skin. Whatever. I had won that round.

Rose: 3 Malfoy: 1

….

"Hi Rose. You look really pretty." Lucas says sweetly, pulling out a chair for me. How polite. I don't know any guys, not even Al or James (especially James) that would pull out a chair for a girl. I mean, unless they really wanted to get into her pants. I take the seat and pull the book closer to me. "Okay Lucas. What do you want to do first? Transfiguration?" He nods his head, thinking. "Yeah, I don't really understand what she wants us to do. It doesn't make sense how some particles of a spider's web can naturally turn into gold. I glow. Explaining complex ideas to people was my specialty. I quickly get to work and run over the basics. Lucas did really well. He was a great listener and a quick learner. He finished that pretty fast, and we moved on to talking about other things.

Finally, I asked, "You didn't really need help on this, did you? You seemed to know the basics already." He shakes his head. "No, I understood the basics. But I didn't get the complex areas. Honestly, I just needed an excuse to ask you out." He says bluntly. All of a sudden, he's shy, looking at the floor. "You don't need an excuse to ask me out. I would have said yes even if you just wanted to go for a walk." I say gently. I was elated. He actually liked me!

He looks up, his eyes hopeful. "Really? That's awesome! I had a crush on you ever since 6th year! I had spent almost the entire summer agonizing over different strategies to get you to go out with me!" I laugh. "I can't believe you just didn't tell me. I don't even understand why you thought I would say no. You're cute, smart, sweet, and easy to talk you. That's all I ever really wanted out of a guy!" He grins. "Thanks. But I had every reason to be scared. You could have any guy you wanted. Hell, you could even get Malfoy. You're pretty, smart, funny, and nice. Every guy drools over you. If it weren't for your cousins, you would be swamped with people asking you out." I gasp. "My-cousins-are-threatening-people-at-Hogwarts? They. Are. Dead. I am perfectly capable of telling people off by myself!" I sputter indignantly. Who did they think they were? I am not some helpless little girl that needs her gorilla cousins to protect her. Oh, they were going to get it!

Lucas smiles gently. "Are you hungry? There is a passageway from here to the kitchens!" I stand up and stretch. "You really are trying to win me over, aren't you? First the library and now food!"

…

He walks with me until the stairs. "Thanks Rose. I had a great time." I smile. "I had a great time too Lucas. Thanks for the food and everything. It was fun to go on a date again." "Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together next week. If you want, of course." He says quickly, looking nervous. I grin. "I think that can be arranged," I wink. Feeling bold, I give him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I run upstairs, feeling light. I was on cloud nine.

"Hello, pretty lady. Password?" The inebriated old bald men asks, leering at me. "Quidditch." I say, disgusted. He was seriously creeping me out. "Oh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The old men cautions. I ignore him and push open the door.

What I see makes me gasp and turn away in disgust. There, in the common room, right in front of my eyes, was Malfoy's sweaty, naked body. Tangled with a small, pretty redhead. I gasp, and resist the urge to scream.

"Lily?!"

**Oh My God! So intense! Anyway, do you like it? Hate it? Please review! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy with life. L I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

**-CandyLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Wow! I didn't expect such a response! I heart all the good people who decided to review this story! Thank you so much! You make my cyber life worth living!**

Ch. 6

"Lily?!"

The girl beneath Malfoy shot up. "Oh my god! Rose? What are you doing here?" She asks, frantically covering herself with a blanket that was lying neatly on the couch.

I pretend to think. "Well, you see, I am Head Girl, and these are the Heads' dorms, so the actual question should be: what the hell are you doing? Why didn't you leave yet?" I see red spots. I can't even describe how angry I am. When I am angry, I make my mum look like a bunny.

She turns a brilliant red and stares back defiantly. "I was with Scorpius. And as far as I am concerned, you should not have such a problem with that." She cowers slightly. She just crossed the line.

"Um, yes I do have a problem with that! You were just shagging my archenemy in my own Common Room! You're supposed to be one of my best friends!" She gasps and jumps up indignantly. For some reason, her actions look fake, almost forced.

"I am your cousin Rose! You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do! I can and will shag whoever I want! Even Scorpius." Her new use of his first name has me reeling around wildly, looking for him.

"What the hell Malfoy! Is this really happening? You are so low! You are shagging my cousin to take revenge on me? You are disgusting!" I scream, pulling out my wand. I was completely beyond any rational thought.

This was his fault. But I wasn't going to let Lily get hurt just because the prick was mad at me. I wouldn't let him use her and discard her whenever he wanted.

He smirks and takes a step back. "Calm down Weasely. Lily here had asked _me _for a good time. You can't blame me for wanting to give it to her! How can you be so pathetic to think that this involves you? Get real Weasely. Get fucking real." I don't understand why, but that hurts almost as much as Lily's betrayal.

Blinking back tears, I turn to Lily. "Get out. Get the hell out of her and don't you dare come back." She huffs, picks up her sweater, and runs out of the room.

I throw Malfoy one more malevolent glance and stomp to my room. I hate him. I hate that he knows exactly how to piss me off. I hate what he was willing to do to Lily in order to hurt me. But mostly, I hate the way he can get to me.

**Rose: 3 Malfoy: 2**

….

I tramp down to the Great Hall in what Al called my 'unapproachable pose'. My arms were crossed, eyes were narrowed, and teeth were bared.

I also kept snapping at people. I had just dealt with a crying Second year. He had been a cheeky git. I just threatened him with detention until he graduated. Kids these days are just "cheeky little snotrags", as my dad likes to say.

Albus smiles sympathetically and puts an arm around me when I get to the table. "Was it your date? Did Lucas hurt you? Or was it Malfoy? I heard he got really mad when Lucas asked you out." I lean on his shoulder and sigh. "My date was perfect. Lucas is an amazing guy. Malfoy and I just had a huge fight. I hate that slimy, insolent jerk. You won't believe what happened."

He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth, but our lovely little conversation is interrupted by a bouncy and beautiful best friend. I mean, ex-best friend.

"Hi Rosie! How did your date go? Was Zabini perfect? What did Malfoy say after? He seemed really mad when I left…" Lily asked, sitting down right next to me.

I look at her in pointed disgust. As soon as I open my mouth, everything spills out.

"Yeah, you probably would want to know. Malfoy and you weren't doing much talking last night, were you? Do you even know how much you sicken me, Lily Luna Potter? I can't believe that you would do that to me! Do my feelings mean anything to you? Doesn't loyalty mean anything to you? You know what? I am done. I have been a good friend to you. I hate guys you hate, I stay away from guys you like, I help you get revenge on people who hurt you. But you, Lily, have never done that for me! You hook up with guys I like, guys I used to like, guys who hurt me, and now guys I hate! Don't you have any boundaries? Don't I mean something to you? Or am I just another face in the sea of Weaselys' that you can twist around your finger?"

I am shocked by the harshness of my words. I hadn't meant to say that. I hadn't meant to say any of that. But as I had said it, I realized it was true. Lily had hooked up with my crushes, my enemies, even my ex-boyfriends. I had never told anyone how much that hurt me. I had never expressed my bitterness that everyone preferred Lily over me.

Lily gasped. Her big brown eyes were shining with tears. That was a red flag; Lily never cried. She was just like Aunt Ginny; all the males in the family had toughened her up.

I wanted to throw my arms around her and apologize. Tell her I didn't mean it, I didn't think it was true. But I couldn't. I could never forget the image branded into my brain of her writhing under Malfoy. So I did the hardest thing I could ever do in that situation: I turned and walked away.

…..

I sigh resignedly. "Al, what do you want?" I had been avoiding my family and friends the entire day. But now Al had caught up with me. He crosses his arms and glares at me. "Don't play dumb Rose. You know it doesn't work on you. Lily, yes, but not you. Speaking of which, why had you yelled at Lily like that? Those were some awful things to say to your best friend."

"She's not my best friend anymore Al. She's just my cousin. And from now on, that is all she'll ever be. I caught her shagging Malfoy." I say the last part quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand. No luck.

"WHAT? Are you serious? No way! Lily wouldn't have shagged Malfoy! Not when you two still hated each other! She doesn't do that Rose! You can't honestly believe… Lily said she didn't do it!"

I stare at him incredulously. "So? Since when had Lily always told the truth? Al, I saw her with my own eyes! And newsflash, she is exactly like that! She will shag anyone and everyone! You are just blind because you're her brother. But every guy wants her. And she always shags people. So yes, Al, I can believe that she did shag Malfoy."

I turn on my heel and march away fuming. How dare he question me? Why would I lie about that? It's not like I wanted it to happen!

….

I avoided my family for the rest of the week. I hadn't even gone down for meals. I had eaten in my room. I hadn't gone to the library either. I only left my room for classes. I had sat alone in the back and had rushed out the minute the bell rang.

For the first time in my life, I was truly alone. I had nobody. Albus was avoiding me; Malfoy left me alone (I think it was out of pity. Who knew the ferret had a heart?), and Lily didn't even look in my direction. I kept my distance from Lucas. I was too embarrassed to talk to him because I was afraid the whole thing would come out. Alice had promised that she was going to stay out of it and she didn't want to come between anything. So basically, she had avoided every Weasely and Potter at Hogwarts, including me. So all I had were the house elves, my books, and my thoughts.

That is, until Saturday night.

I had taken great pains to avoid a conversation with Malfoy after what had happened. I didn't want to see his perfect face or his infuriating smirk. So when he stumbled into the Common Room on Saturday night, I immediately began to pick up my book and leave.

"Hey Rose. Are you going back to your room? You are no fun anymore. You just avoid everyone and hole up in your room. I think you need to live a little." He was obviously drunk. Malfoy was a complete idiot when he was drunk. I try to ignore him, but he follows me all the way to my room.

"You know what Rose? I am going to tell you a secret. But it has to stay between drunk me and you. You know what happened on Monday Night? The hot girl I was sleeping with? It wasn't Lily."

He steps back, clearly waiting for me to deny him. I just wait for an explanation. The girl looked like Lily, sounded like Lily, and talked like Lily. I sigh. "What do you mean Malfoy?"

He leans toward me until our noses are almost touching. "That wasn't Lily. It was Jasmine."

**So? What do you think? Little Rosie's been a little harsh on her cousin, yeah? Why do you think that? *Wink wink nudge nudge* Anway, thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And one more thing: REVIEW! Reviewers get a cyber brownie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I ended on a bit of a cliffhanger! I am sorry for not updating until now! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love you guys! Y'all are amazing! Anyway, here is Chapter 7:**

I gape at him. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I saw Lily, not Jasmine. I know you are drunk and stupid Malfoy, but that's a low spot, even for you." He ignores my jibe and continues.

"Polyjuice Potion. Jasmine had some Ravenclaw brew her a bit. Then she had snuck into our Common Room using a disillusionment charm I had taught her last year. I guess she grabbed some hairs from the couch. She had planned to transform into you and sleep with me and some other guys. You know, to ruin your perfect reputation. So she transformed. But not into you. She became Lily." I gasp, aghast. That was low, even for Jasmine.

"I didn't know Rose. I swear. She didn't even know that she was Lily until you showed up. I always wanted Lily. She always declined because of you. She said she didn't want to betray you. She didn't even say anything to me. She never said anything until this stupid party. She was going to tell you. But then she realized how alone you were. How nobody talked to you and how you didn't have a social life. That had been her original goal. To socially destroy you. So she had decided to keep quiet.

"I just thought you should know. Rose, i'm-" I never got to know what he wanted to say. He passed out right at my feet.

I leave him on the couch of the Common Room. He was too heavy for me to drag to his dorm. I drip a small potion down his throat, summon a few bottles and smile. Karma was going to be a bitch tomorrow morning.

I tiptoe to my room and sink into my bed. Then I let my thoughts wander. How was I going to apologize to Lily? I was an awful cousin. I had doubted her. I hadn't even given her a chance to explain. I had just screamed at her and called her a whore in front of the entire school, and then avoided her for the entire week. How was I going to explain this to her? How was I going to be able to make it up to her? She had been loyal one time and I accused her of doing it. I sigh. Trust drama to ruin one of my favorite relationship.

And Jasmine. Oh boy, that bitch would regret this. Messing with a Weasely, especially one with a temper and intelligence like mine, was the stupidest thing she had ever done. And that was saying something. But this was a low, even for a slut like her. She had officially crossed the line. Family was one thing that I took VERY seriously. She had better watch her back.

I grin evilly and get up to go change. I decided to wear my favorite sleep outfit. It was just a long shirt with an adorable cartoon dog named Snoopy on it. It fell almost to mid-thigh and was made of a thin, soft cotton. I tie my hair into a loose bun and pull my sheets up to my ears. It had been a long week. I deserved a little sleep.

BANG BANG BANG! I groan and roll over to hear Malfoy's strangled voice behind my door. "Weasely! Get your fat ugly ass out of bed right now! I know what you did, you insufferable Bitch! Get out here this instant!" He bangs on the door one final time.

I burst through the door right as he prepares to bang it one more time. He looks mildly surprised, but opens his mouth to start yelling. "Problem Malfoy? Or are you just banging on my door early Sunday morning for fun?" I ask venomously. I smirk when I take in his appearance. He looks awful. His hair is messed up, his eyes are red and ringed with dark bags, and his face is stubbly. Somehow, the stubble looks a little sexy. Damn my stupid hormones. He glares at me. "I am not falling for your shit Weasely. I know what you did. Now, give me back my Hangover potions."

I smile evilly and close the door behind me. His eyes widen as he rakes his eyes unashamedly up and down my body. "You know Weasely, if that shirt was on a human being instead of an insufferable, ugly know-it-all like yourself, I would be impressed. Unfortunately, it isn't, so just give me my hangover potion and leave me alone."

I slowly pull out my wand. "You know Malfoy, if a nice human being politely asked me for their hangover potion they so desperately needed, I would have given it to them. HOwever, you are neither nive or human. Plus, they wouldn't help you." His eyes widen in horror as he understands what I am saying. "YOu didn't."

"Oh, but I did. You see, Malfoy, you have made a stupid decision to piss me off. As your punishment, I have given you a potion that renders you immune to the benefits of Hangover potions. This entire month, you will be unable to use a Hangover potion. The only person who can change that is, of course, me. And because of the rude words you have just said, I find it unlikely that I will lift it anytime soon. Oh, and Malfoy? You won't be able to cast a glamour charm either."

His face is beyond horror. "You are going to regret this Weasely. You crossed the line. I will get even with you Weasely. And don't you dare pull this crap again!" He storms away from me and slams the door of his bedroom. I smirk. Some people will never learn.

Rose: 4 Malfoy: 2

**Like it? Hate it? Is it clear now? Rosie is evil! That's why I love her! Reviews guys! Please! Reviewing isn't very hard, and it means a lot to me! Thanks to all the people who did review! If you didn't, well, kindly punch yourself and hit the review button! Thanks guys! I will post a new chapter as soon as I can get one! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update so long! I was just really busy with family and the holidays and whatnot! Anyway, thanks for reading! And for the good people out there, thanks for reviewing! I love love love LOVE you guys! Enjoy the story!**

For the first time in a week, I confidently stroll into the Great Hall. I looked (and felt) better now that I had one-upped the royal Malfoy. I scan the crowd of noisy students for a pretty redhead. Yep. It was time to apologize to Lily.

I find her sitting alone. Merlin, she looked awful. Her hair was dull and slightly tangled, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her robes were wrinkled and she kept wincing whenever she heard a noise. Of course. She had a hangover. I quickly pull out a small blue bottle. It was my own hangover potion. I had mixed a mind clearing potion with a little glamour spell and a freshening charm. Taking a deep breath, I plop down next to her. Here goes nothing.

Her head lifts up and her mouth curls into an automatic scowl. Her expression changes to confusion when she sees who had disrupted her miserable silence. "Uh, Rose? What do you want?" She asks, her voice hoarse and raw. I ignore her and dump the potion into her juice. "Here. It's a Hangover Potion mixed with a glamour charm. You will look and feel better. Yes, it's that bad." I say, smiling slightly. She carefully sips the potion, Immediately, the changes take effect. Her hair straightens and regains it's shine, her eyes are clear and bright, and her face is devoid of it's extra oil. Her robes are straightened and she looks calm, confident, and alert. Nothing like the little monster sitting before me just moments ago.

"Thank you." She slowly turns away from me. I sigh. "Lily, wait. I really came to say that I am sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that. It was wrong of me to accuse you of something you didn't do and then not give you a chance to explain yourself. I am sorry Lily. I promise to never doubt you again. I really hope you can forgive me. I miss you, Lils." The use of her old nickname bought a small smile to her face. "I still don't understand what I did. You never told me." I gape at her. She still didn't know? Oh Merlin. I quickly fill her in on the scandalous event. I even told her my revenge on Malfoy. She smiles evilly. "Oh, Rose. You really outdid yourself this time. Now all we have to do is think up something for that Jasmine bitch. She messed with the wrong family. Oh and Rosie? Apology accepted. I really missed you." She laughs and reaches over to give me a hug. "Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry that I hooked up with all those people. Next time, I will ask for your permission. I didn't know that you felt hurt. You should have told me." Her voice is muffled by my shoulder. I quickly reassure her it's fine, I didn't really care that much. When we break apart, she scans the Hall and her mouth drops open. "Merlin Rose. Look at Malfoy. He looks like hell and he is fighting with his best friend. Poor boy, it's not his best day." I swivel around. Malfoy was fighting with Lucas? I just barely saw the two robes disappearing out of the Great Hall. Determined not to lose them, I get up and follow them. "Wait! Rose! You still have to tell me about the date! You are not getting out of this!" I hear Lily howl.

"No, you listen, _Malfoy._ I don't give a single fuck about what fights you and Rose get into. She's my girlfriend and I genuinely like her. Ever felt that way about a girl before?" Lucas shouts, his voice getting angrier and louder with every word. I smile slightly. FInally someone stands up to the great and terrible Player. "I know she's famous and smart. But come on mate. She's bad news." Malfoy's voice becomes lower and lower with each word. "She and her idiotic family are something you don't need to deal with. Just break it off. Please Lucas." His voice becomes pleading. Lucas hesitates, but quickly shakes his head. "I'm sorry man. You are just going to have to deal with her." And that's when I decided to step out of the shadows.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, trying to keep my voice free of guilt. Malfoy turns and glares at me. He looks awful. I guess he really did need that Hangover and glamour potion. "Fuck off Weasely. I don't want to deal with any of your shit today." How rude. Lucas glares at him and punches him in the shoulder. "Forgive him Rose. He's just grumpy. Anyway, are we still up for our date this Saturday?" He asks, turning and smiling at me. "Of course! I can't wait!" I replied. I had totally forgot. Thank god he had reminded me. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my elbow. "Excuse me Miss Weasely. Um, Mr. Zabini, Professor Slughorn wants to discuss something with you. If you don't mind, he would like to see you immediately." Lucas frowns. "Shit. Anyway, I'll see you later Rose. Scorpius, don't forget to give her the thing. Bye love." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurries off. What an amazing guy. Except for the fact that he left me with the world's biggest prick.

"Would you like to walk to class Weasely?" Malfoy asks politely. I nod, surprised at the cordial offer. We walk in an awkward silence for a while. "So Weasely. Lucas, huh? Why did you choose him? Was it for looks? Popularity? To get closer to me?" Malfoy turns and blocks my way. For some reason, these questions hurt. I turn around and snap, "As difficult as it is for you to believe, I actually like Lucas. He is smart, gorgeous, and a good person. Unlike you. All you have is good looks. There's no substance. He is good-looking and he's a great guy. And that's why I like him. And why are you so desperate to prove that I don't like him? Are you jealous? Or can you just not get over the fact that I like him more than you?" His calm mask slips for a moment. "No, I was just curious. I am sorry to offend you. Anyway, here. Lucas wanted me to give this to you." He hands me an envelope and walks off. I slide in right next to Alice. "Why the hell did Scorpius Malfoy walk you to class and give you a letter?" She hissed. I quickly silenced her and checked to see the professor. She was giving a lesson on something I had already learned over the summer. "Shut up. I am going to read it." I mutter. I carefully open it and see Oliver's messy cursive:

_Rose,_

_I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the party at Slytherin House tonight. The password is Cleverness. It's kind of a secret, so please don't tell anyone. I know you don't like Slytherins, but it would really mean a lot to me if you came. I really hope to see you there. If you decide to be there then give this letter back to Scorpius. I really hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Alice squeals her approval. ""Isn't he so sweet? He's inviting you to a Slytherin party! Those are practically exclusive! Can I come too? Please?" I nod reluctantly. "It's kind of short notice though right? It's tonight!" She rolls her eyes.

At the end of class, I look for Scorpius. I find him surrounded by a gaggle of fan girls. I push and claw my way to the center. "Scorpius! Malfoy! I just wanted you to know that me and Alice are coming to the party tonight." I breathe heavily. Damn, those girls were strong. He sighs. "Fine. See you tonight." I am immediately pushed out by the angry fangirls that once again competed for the attention I had briefly been given. Merlin, how desperate.

"Oh come on Rose! Please?! I just want to come to this party for two hours! What could go wrong? I don't have anything better to do!" Lily yells. She had been begging me for hours to let her come to the party too.

"Lily Luna Potter! For the last time, I am not taking you to this party! You aren't even supposed to know about it! Plus, you have homework! Lots of it! And I don't trust you with boys and alcohol. Especially Slytherin boys. Except Lucas, of course. And most importantly, you have homework! Fifth year is really important in your education and career. Your scores can make or break your entire life! You have to at least take this year seriously! PLease Lily? Can you just leave this one year without going to every single party?" She pouts and lets her lower lip tremble.

"Fine! I'll just ask Scorpius!" She says, storming off to the Slytherin table. I growl. "I swear, if that no good, egotistical son of a bitch invites her..." I let my threat hang in the air. Alice smiles sympathetically. Less than five minutes later, Lily triumphantly skips back to me. With a huge, infuriating smirk on her face, she says, "He said okay! Wow, he was really cool about it. Anyway, see you two tonight." And once again, she skips away without waiting for me to react. I sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_Rose: 4. Malfoy: 3_

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks guys, have a great holiday****_!_**


	9. Chapter 9

******Hello people! I know I haven't updated in awhile! I am really sorry! School has started and know matter how much it sucks, homework has to come first. Plus I just took the SAT and got diagnosed with the 'dumb'. It's a very common disease. Tragic actually. :( Now before I become too depressed, here is Chapter 9! PS: thanks to the amazing reviews by all the people who read this story! I truly appreciate your insights! And as for the people who didn't review, no cookie for you! :( Oh, and I just wanted to say that I am starting a new charity. It's called Reviewsforwriters. Every review you write will give me and other needy writers a beautiful reason to smile! So please, contribute today! (; Anyway, hope y'all enjoy the story!**

**"**Aren't you so excited Rose? It's going to be such a fun party! And we are going to make you look AMAZING!" Alice exclaimed as she rifled through my shoe closet. I sigh. "Whatever Alice. Hurry up, we are going to be late." She chuckles lightly. "Oh Rosie, haven't you heard of being fashionably late? You need to be late- and stunning. Both of which you _and _I will be." She pulls out two pairs of shoes: one pair of high heels that looked nearly impossible to walk in and a pair of soft black ballerina flats with an elegant twist at the toe. "Here Rose, you can have the flats. We all know you can't smile, hold a drink,_and _be able to walk at the same time." I brush off her half-hearted insult and gladly take the shoes. I love them already. I didn't have such a bad feeling about tonight anymore.

"Alright Rose! Here's your dress, heels, and accessories! I am really excited to see you in them! Go change!" Alice squealed as she whisked me into my closet. I close the door behind me and put on the dress without looking. I know instantly the dress is tighter and shorter than what me and my mum, dad, cousins, and uncles would have liked.

Oh whatever. The only way they would be truly happy is if I was locked in a tower too high for anyone to reach. Actually, only my dad would really like that. It would 'protect me from those teenage hormone factories'. Oh dad. Anyway. I slipped on the flats and grabbed the white leather clutch. Oh, it was dragon leather. Great. One more thing I couldn't lose.

As I stepped out, Alice gasped. "Posie, you look amazing! I am such a genius!" She quickly flicked her wand at me. My fiery red hair immediately blew out behind my back and floated down, perfectly straight. I could feel my lips coated in some gloss. Oh yeah, my favorite strawberry gloss. At least Alice kept that the same. Alice summoned a mirror. I gaped at the girl I was looking at. She looked like a supermodel. She had straight hair cascading perfectly down to the middle of her back and bright sea blue eyes lined perfectly with black eyeliner and a very faint light blue shadow. Her full pink lips were glossy and kissable. And she was wearing a short and tight little black dress that showed off her long legs. Who was she? I was dazed. I stepped forward to meet her. She had come closer too. Oh yeah. It was a mirror. I was that girl. I knew that. Duh.

I turn to Alice. "Wow. I look good." I say, still stunned. She laughs. She had changed into a dress identical to mine in every way (except it was a light blue. It brought out her eyes. Her hair was in perfect little ringlets and her face was coated perfectly in makeup. She slipped on her heels and linked her tan arm through my pale one. "Let's go wow the world!"

The party was in full swing by the time we had gotten there. I look around in hopes of finding some sober, decent company. I see Al, but he's doing something with another girl that I don't really want to interrupt. I look around for Lucas too, but he's nowhere to be seen. Where did everyone go? As I begin my walk across the dance floor, I hear wolf whistles. Ugh. Drunk bastards.

As I walk quickly across, a large figure blocks my way. "My, my, Rose Weasely. You certainly hide yourself under those bulky robes... but tonight, you look positively... Ravishing." Matthew Nott, a Slytherin seventh year who was obviously quite smashed, slurs. I smile sweetly. "And you, Nott, look absolutely... smashed beyond recognition. I, on the other hand, am perfectly capable of hexing you into next Tuesday because I am sober and I can hold my alcohol well. And now, I have to go find my family. They are here too, you know. And they will absolutely jump at the chance to attack you." As I triumphantly walk away I hear another guy say, "Mate, I know I am smashed too, but even I can tell she absolutely BURNED you!"**  
**

As I approach the bar at the corner of the room, I see Lucas chatting with another Slytherin girl. I speed up. "Oh come on, Lukey-luke. Rose doesn't have to know... If she was such a good girlfriend, she would be here right now. But she's not. So come on. I promise you'll have a great time!" The whore slurred, stroking his arm.

He shrugs her hand off. "No Genifer. I really like Rose and I am definitely not interested in anything you have to offer. And I think you should lay off on the drinks for the rest of the night. Or at least go somewhere else." I hop on a stool. "Yeah, go sell yourself to another guy, you slut." She gasps and runs off.

I turn to Lucas, who looks surprised, amused, and relieved to see me. "You're here! Thanks for coming! I thought she would never go..." I smile and say, "Of course I came. Now, can I get what I came for?" He leans down and jokingly turns his voice seductive. "And what exactly is that?" I mock wrinkle my nose. "Eww, no! Not you! I meant the Firewhiskey. If you want that you might have to go back to... Genifer."

He laughs and points at the back. "I think I would be a little too late." There she is, kissing another Slytherin who looks equally as inebriated as she does. I turn around to see Lucas set down a glass of firewhiskey in front of me. "I hope you can hold your liquor," he says teasingly. And that's the last thing I remembered.

...

I woke up in a mess of clothes, shoes, makeup, books, and other debris. I shoot up. What the hell happened last night? I groan in pain. My head felt like it had been kicked around by trolls before being cut open and been filled with cymbals that crashed every time I had moved. I hate hangovers.

As I stumble towards my door I see a bowl, a vial, two bottles, and a note. I see the potions are hangover and head clearing potions and I gulp them down greedily. I pick up the note and start to read:

_Weasely, _

_I just wanted to tell you that you were a complete idiot at the party. I have the memory here for you. Basically, you got beyond smashed, acted stupid, and then passed out in my arms (which I know you have wanted to do in my presence all the time), leaving me to carry you back to the dorms. Don't worry, I didn't force myself on you (if anything it was the other way around). Nothing happened. But since it was partially my fault, I decided to be the gentleman I am and be nice to you._

_P.S. Hope you feel like hell (because you definitely will look like it)_

_P.P.S. I have decided to take you up on your offer. See the memory for details! _

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

_Hogwart's Sex God_

I reread the letter in terror. What did I do? Hands shaking, I uncork the bottle holding the memory and pour it into the bowl. Shit, this is not going to be good.

****** Okay! Wow, Rosie's going to have some tantrum when she sees what she did. Oh well. It's not her fault she can't hold her liquor. It's mine! :) Muhahaha! Anyway, please review! I know it's a bit of a filler but the next one will (hopefully) make up for it! Plus, I have a little more time to update regularly! I am sorry it took so long! Also, if it isn't too hard, please go check out my profile! I have other stories and a poll! Please do take the survey, it's really important to me! Thank you so much guys! Please review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello again my darlings! Sorry, I have been watching too much Pretty Little Liars. Note: AMAZING SHOW! Anyway, I know what you have been thinking: You were probably going to come up to my house and murder me because I haven't updated in so long! I am SOOO sorry! I know it's a pathetic excuse, but I was super busy with school and all that horrible crap. Sorry! Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting, so without further ado, here's chapter 10! Oh, and when you finish, you know what to do! Review Review Review! :)**

* * *

I take a deep breath and jumped in. No use dragging out what would be probably the most embarrassing night of my life. I was pulled right in. Shit. This would _not_ be fun.

* * *

_I landed in the middle of a full scale party. Everyone there was drinking, dancing, or sneaking away._

_"Oh let's dance!" A redheaded girl slurred, stumbling onto the dance floor. She was very pretty and very drunk. It took a jolt to realize that it was me. I sighed. This is exactly why I don't party or drink gallons. I looked around and found Malfoy watching amusedly while I struggled to get to the dance floor. Giving up, drunk me tottered onto a table that was quickly surrounded by drunk yet obviously horny boys._

_Malfoy's expression and mine quickly turned to a much different emotion: horror. Drunk me had begun to unzip my dress and the hormonal pricks around me had begun cheering. I turned and saw Malfoy quickly weaving his way through the growing crowd. _

_"As much as I want to see you humiliate yourself Weasley, it's time to go. I don't need nightmares for the rest of my life." I giggled and leaned into him._

_"Call me Roshe, Scorpiush. There are too many Weashley's anyway. You are shuch a meanie. Why can't we be friendsh? Oh there's a shong." Drunk Rose began singing 'Why can't we be friends' as Scorpius struggled to hold her weight. _

_"Shut up Weasley. Here I am, trying to save you from making yourself a complete arse in front of everyone. Why do you always make my job harder?" Scorpius muttered, quickly saying a spell that helped me regain my balance._

_"Oh Scorpiush. You're such an old fart! A big old, smelly fart! Farty farty farty farty farty farty fart! No! You're a nincompoop. No," She said pointing to people around her._

_"You're a nincompoop! And you too! And you're a nincompoop by asshociation." She said, giggling. What the hell?_

_"Oh Scorpiush, I can see it now. Rose Wheezy and Scorpiush, the Nincompoop police. That would be amazing!" She said, spinning around and around._

_"We're the only non-nincompoops around. In fact, let's make a pact." Oh no. No. No. No. Shut up Rosie, just pass out. Rose just pass out or drop dead. Yeah, drop dead. Save yourself before it is too late! NOOOOO!_

_Drunk Rose, oblivious to my pleas, continues._

_"Let's promise to be non-nincompoops for the rest of our lives. And let's try to be friends. I wanna be your friend Scorpiush. I don't wanna fight anymore. I just don't wanna. I'm tired of it." Drunk Rose threw her arms around him. And promptly fainted._

* * *

What the hell? I got so smashed. That was surprising enough. But what was even more shocking was that Scorpius Malfoy helped me. Strange. I will never understand him. I groan. How can I face everyone? At least today was Saturday. I could at least avoid professors and most of my classmates. But first, I had to accomplish the hardest feat of the day: going to breakfast.

I thank the gods of happiness that Hogwarts still served coffee. I couldn't have survived without this wonderful nectar of the goddess of energy.

As I mentally prepare myself to trudge back upstairs, I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Rose! Rose! Hey. Interesting party last night, huh? Slytherin knows how to party! Are we still up for Hogsmeade?" Lucas steps in front of me with a hopeful smile on his face. I internally sigh and curse myself for what I'm about to say.

"Of course! Meet me down in 30 minutes okay? I'm going to go get ready." I smile sweetly and bolt up the stairs.

I quickly throw on an ivory sweater and dark wash jeans. Instead of my cowboy boots (I couldn't find them), I break out a pair of new ballet flats. I apply some light makeup and quickly mutter a charm to straighten my hair's horrible kinks and knots. I then throw it into a slightly messy bun that left a few tendrils to frame my face. To complete my outfit, I throw on a bright cashmere scarf. I looked nice. I gulp down yet another pepper-up potion. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I meet him by the entrance with exactly 1 minute to spare. Lucas looks good (read: hot) in a crisp white button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans that accentuated his arse quite nicely.

His eyes widen. "Wow Rose. You look really pretty. Trying to impress someone?" He teased, offering me his arm. I pretend to be offended. "Aren't I always pretty?" I ask, smiling. He nods and agrees. Well, it wouldn't be so bad.

Conversation comes surprisingly easily to both of us. The brief silences were slightly awkward but there weren't many.

"How does the 3 Broomsticks sound?" Lucas asked. I nod and he holds the door open for me. What a gentleman. I don't know any boy who has done that for me before.

* * *

"What can I get for you?" A high-pitched, nasal voice squeaks. A tiny blue-eyed brunette with gigantic breasts holds out her notepad. She sees Lucas and her entire demeanor changes.

"Oh hello there, darling. What can I get for you? I'm Genny, your waitress. I'll be _serving _you today," She says, giggling slightly at the word 'serving'. Cue my retching noises.

"Rose and I will take two butterbeers please." He smiles politely. Oh! I could kiss him. By adding me to the mix, he subtly told her that he was on a date. Wow. Lucas Zabini is a piece of work.

"Okay then. If you need anything else, let me know. I will be right here." She says, obviously disregarding the hint.

"We will," Lucas says, lightly emphasizing the word 'we'. Definite brownie points for this guy. As soon as she leaves, he immediately engages me in conversation again.

Our drinks arrive soon, and the slutty waitress commits a huge mistake. This whore just can't take a hint. She leans over and puts her massive breasts right in front of Lucas's face on the pretense of reaching across the table. Rage bubbles within me, and I snap out at her.

"Excuse me? I think our table is clean enough. However, next time we want a table to be cleaned, do you mind using a napkin? I don't think that uniform can take any more of the abuse you have inflicted on it. Lucas chuckles quietly at the waitresses look of horror and humiliation. She quickly scurried away.

The rest of the date goes by quickly and smoothly. As we head back, Lucas stops and turns to me.  
" I had a really great time Rose," He said, stepping closer to me. I nod and voice my agreement. He leans closer towards me. Oh, okay. He was going to kiss me. Okay Rose. You can do this. Do not, under any circumstances, bite his lip, bump his nose, choke, sneeze, or anything embarrassing. Wow. Snogging could be potentially dangerous. Slowly, his lips contact mine.

Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing. Oh, he is a _good _kisser, that's for sure. But I don't _feel _anything. Just the feeling of his lips pressing against mine. I mean, it wasn't bad- I just didn't feel a passion for him. Damn.

* * *

I trudge back alone to my dorm, mentally congratulating myself. Wow Rose. You find the perfect guy yet you don't love him. Typical. I clamber through the door to find Malfoy furiously pacing back and forth. He violently whirls around when he sees me and his eyes narrow.

"Weasley. Care to tell me where the _fuck_ you were?" He snaps. I lift my chin defiantly.

"Why the _fuck _do you _care_, Malfoy?" I try to sound defiant and angry, but I just sounded tired. He narrows his eyes.

"Because, Weasley. I told you very explicitly to leave Lucas alone. When will you understand that you don't deserve him? He doesn't need whores like you in his life." Malfoy spits out. And suddenly, I'm angry.

"I'm the whore?! Who is the person that sleeps with a different girl every day? Who is the person who has broken the heart of practically the entire female population of the castle? Think about it, Malfoy. He's still puts up with you, doesn't he? He doesn't need you to defend him. And I know. I know I don't deserve him. But I don't deserve to have to put up with your crap either. But I do. So just shut up Malfoy. Shut the fuck up."

And with that, I flee the Common Room. Because Scorpius Malfoy doesn't deserve to know that he hurt me, let alone see the tears.

** Rose: 4 Malfoy: 4**

* * *

**Well, that's it. Chapter 10. Well, I don't know when the next time I will be able to update... I am going to get really busy again. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please please please please leave a review! Oh, and I have some new stories up! Be sure to check them out and tell me what you think! I also have a poll. Please take it.. I need reader's feedback and you are my reader! Thank you so much! Until next time! Kisses!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Again! It's me! I know I haven't updated... well, anything really- for a while, but I'm back again with another chapter! I just want to warn you that my updates will be scattered for a while. You see, I have an Algebra 1 EOC on Wednesday, and I am supposed to be studying for it. I have additional homework on top of that. Things have gotten really crazy lately and Fanfiction has really been put on hold. :( I just want to say I'm really sorry. I also want to extend a big thank you to floatsodelicately! Go check out some of her stories, they're really good! Anyway, you know the drill. And in case you're new, read, enjoy, review! Thanks! Okay bye. **

* * *

Ch.11

* * *

I groan. I had just finished all of my homework. I skipped dinner that night. Depression combined with a hangover can really kill most people's appetite. However, Bubbly, my favorite house elf, had brought me a tray of food through the passageway. Clearly, my food restraint had not been extended to where the amazing smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Deciding to reward my hard work with a book, I slip outside to the Common Room, praying that Malfoy had gone to dinner (or jumped off of a cliff. I was really okay with either option). I leisurely scan the common room. It was beautifully silent. That is, until the door slams open.

Malfoy's musk assaults my senses as soon as he crosses the (once) blissfully silent threshold. I hear him speaking in a low voice and a high-pitched giggle following his sentence. Oh, hell no. It better not be-

"Rose? Fancy meeting you here. Are you feeling better? We all know that you can't hold your alcohol." Jasmine says, smirking evilly at me. Surprisingly, Malfoy is strangely silent. He's just looking at me intently. I blush as I remember that I'm just in a tank top and yoga pants. Was he- checking me out? I narrow my eyes at him and silently tell him to _stop staring at my chest. _Somehow, he didn't take the hint.

Jasmine pouts as she sees that Malfoy wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. I try to turn around and leave, but the slag once again opens her mouth.

"Oh, it must be family issues then. I bet you and perfect princess Lily Potter had a huge falling out. Now, that's completely understandable, as that _whore _slept with my boyfriend," She says, smirking evilly. She knew she hit the right spot. I literally see red as I slowly make my way over to her.

"Jasmine, you are just a bitchy little slut who doesn't know when to keep her bitchy little mouth and legs shut. Stay the fuck away from me. And stay the fuck away from my family, whore. The world will truly be a better place without your bitchy little mouth and back fat. Don't go annoy someone who is totally out of your league." I spit out, turning on my heel. I saw the humiliation and shock on her face. However, I missed her raising her wand.

"Weasley look out!" Malfoy shouts. I had completely forgotten he was even here. I turn around just as Jasmine sends a curse hurtling towards me. What?!

I barely have time to construct a shield charm around myself. Before she knows it, I utter a curse and stand over her as she writhes on the ground.

"You little slut. You thought you could pull one over on me? You were going to go so low as to hex me when my back was turned? Seriously? How are you in Slytherin? You don't deserve to be called a witch. You're a sorry excuse for a human. As I already told you before, stay. the. fuck. away. from. me. I don't have the time or patience to deal with bitches like you." All the anger I held in for 4 years comes hurtling out of me, I give her one last glare and march out of the room.

Rose: 5 Malfoy: 4

* * *

As I walk into the Great Hall, I'm immediately accosted by Lily, Alice, and Al.

"What the _hell _have you done to Jasmine?" Al asks me. I smile evilly and tell them the whole story. When I'm finished, Lily whistles quietly.

"Damn Rose. You went all out on her, didn't you? Remind me not to get on your bad side," She says, hugging me.

"But you're right. That slag deserved everything she got. And the hex was the perfect finishing touch."

Oh yes. The hex. It was something I had invented. Jasmine abhors being alone and shunned. It's her worst fear. It was also what she wanted to happen to me. For the next month or two, Jasmine would give off this disgusting smell, that would be simply unbearable for people around her. She would be completely alone and disgusting. It would also cause her appearance to deteriorate. She would be hideous. And obviously, it wouldn't be traced back to me. It was a nonverbal spell that I invented. It was completely untraceable. I was safe.

I smile and continue buttering my toast. Ahh, revenge was delicious.

* * *

The rest of the day goes smoothly as well. But right before dinner-

"Ms. Rose Weasley! Ms. Rose Weasley! The Headmistress has a message for you!" A tiny 3rd year squeaks, running up to me. He passes me the scroll, and scurries away, looking starstruck. I chuckle before opening the scroll.

_Ms. Rose Weasley,_

_I have something very important to discuss with you and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Please come to my office immediately. The password will be Unity. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Minevra McGonagall_

I sigh and set off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. The beautiful smell of dinner grew fainter and fainter as I found my way through the maze of corridors.

* * *

When I arrived, I found Malfoy and Professor (Headmistress, sorry) McGonagall waiting for me.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. Please take a seat." McGonagall says, pulling up a chair. I sit stiffly, still wondering why she called for me.

She smiles slightly at me before clearing her throat and getting to business.

"I see you have been wondering why I have called you here. I trust you know about the Centennial Ball?" I gasp.

The Centennial Ball was an absolute _legend. _The ball was held at Hogwarts every 100 years. It was absolutely _amazing. _It was the best ball ever, and it was thrown right here, at Hogwarts.

Malfoy looks just as stunned as I am. He must have heard of the ball too, growing up in the family that held parties practically every week.

"Well, as Heads, you will be organizing the ball. This year must have a theme, and I suggest that you two cooperate. Remember, this is a very important and memorable ball. I would like this year to be just as nice as any other year, understood? I understand you two do not get along, but I will not allow your petty disagreements to sabotage the long-standing tradition Hogwarts has held. If you think you will not be able to handle it, I would like to know now. I will understand if you do not think you can organize such a big part of Hogwart's History." McGonagall's gaze intensified.

I nod, hardly believing what she was saying. I was going to organize the Hogwart's Centennial Ball?! I couldn't believe this. It was a _HUGE _honor to even be considered for this position. I smiled.

"We won't disappoint you, Professor. We'll try to live up to the reputation of the Ball." Surprisingly, Malfoy nodded. Wow. No snarky comment, rebuttal, anything. Just a nod. Hmm.

"Good. You are dismissed." And with that, the meeting was over. Malfoy and I walk next to each other awkwardly to the Great Hall. I open my mouth, but he beats me to it.

"Since we need to decide a theme, how about we meet tomorrow in the library to discuss the party?" He asks tentatively. He looks straight ahead and sounds slightly vulnerable. Almost as if he's... Afraid of my answer. What?

"Um, uh, well, sure. Why not?" I find myself saying. He nods, and holds out his hand. I look at him incredulously. Did he want me to... Hold his hand?

He rolls his eyes. "I want your schedule Weasley." I blink. Of course! I fish out my schedule and make a copy of it.

"Okay, how about we meet after lunch? We both have a free period then." I nod, still in shock that he is being civil to me. What has gotten into him? Is he sick?

He sees my shock. "No Weasley, I am not sick. Or mental. Or an impersonator. I just don't want any more trouble than I have to go through with this ball. Organizing a ball with you will be hard enough. I don't need you working against me. I have enough going on in my life without your constant annoying presence." He smirks and my mouth drops open. Strangely enough, this comment hurts me. He's said worse to me and I have said worse to him. But this comment prickles.

"Of course, Ferret. I feel the same way. My life doesn't revolve around you and I already see much more of you than I would like. So if you don't mind, I am going to stop wasting my dinner time with you and go eat. Good day." And with that, I turn on my heel and stride into the Great Hall.

Rose: 5 Malfoy: 4

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now! Be good, stay in school, eat your vegetables, yadda yadda yadda. And remember the most important thing: a fanfiction a day keeps your social life away! :) True Story. (Gah! Too much How I Met Your Mother) Anyway, leave a nice juicy review please! Until Next time!  
P.S I would really appreciate it if you just took a minute of your time to go participate in my poll. I need my reader's feedback!**

**P.P.S I would also be really honored if you took some time to check out some of my other stories! Thanks! Y'all are amazing!**

**P.P.S REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG. It's been so long! :( Well, hello everyone. Please, don't kill me because I haven't updated in so long. I literally have so many story ideas swirling in my head that I can't think straight. BTW, I'll (hopefully) be updating more frequently in the summer... Well, here's what you came for! Please don't hate me, I'm a little rusty. :)

* * *

Ch. 12

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling extremely refreshed and happy. I knew (and hoped) that today would be a lucky day. Merlin knows I would need it.

I practically skipped to breakfast. I quickly loaded my plate and dove in. Lily plopped down next to me and huffed.

"How can you eat like Uncle Ron and still be a twig? It's... Disgusting, that's what it is!" She looked darkly over to the Slytherin table and jumps in surprise. I turn to see Jasbint (creative, I know) smirking over at us. I took an unreasonable amount of pleasure to see that she was alone. I glare back coldly and turn to Lily.

"So, what's the plan, General Rose? How shall we win the war against Jasbint?" Al peeks over to where we're looking. I grin lazily. He knew me so well. Lily jumps in.

"I decided that we could use some expert help. I owled Uncle George, Fred and James for ideas. I'm expecting a reply today. How about we meet up in the library after lunch?" I almost nodded but then I remembered.

"No, I have to meet up with Malfoy after lunch. Head duties," I explained, groaning silently. Al sighed in sympathy and Lily chuckled. Hmph.

* * *

Nothing interesting really happened until lunch. That's when things had gotten weird. I arrived early at the Library, jumping at the chance to visit one of my favorite places in Hogwarts. I eagerly began perusing spells that would be useful in our war with Bintmine. I carried a lovely book that talked about some horrifying (read: hilarious and something I can't wait to try. I wasn't done with my revenge) curses that I could use on Jasmine, sorry, Bintmine when I felt a shadow loom (yes, Scorpius Malfoy didn't simply look over your shoulder; he loomed) over me.

"That's a great book Weasley. If you're trying to kill someone, that is." I turned around and smiled unpleasantly.

"Never you mind Malfoy. Lets just get down to business. I don't want to be here any longer than I must." He smirked.

"Why, Weasley, I was under the impression that you enjoyed spending time with me. I'm wounded." I roll my eyes and pull out a piece of parchment.

"We need to think of some themes first. So, I was brainstorming last night and here's what I came up with." I thrust the parchment to him and waited for him to respond. The list read:

_Muggle themes_

_Fairy tales_

_Fancy_

_Black and White_

_Winterwonderland_

_Forest_

Malfoy gazed at the list dispassionately before grabbing (my) quill and crossing out something.

"This is a serious ball Weasley. Are you 5? What kind of a ball is a fairy tale ball?" I shrugged. I predicted he wouldn't like that idea much. He looked at the list again and crossed out a few more. He shoved the list back at me.

_Muggle_

_Black and white_

"Um, Malfoy? What exactly do you mean by muggle?" I asked carefully. I wanted to see what he would say.

"You know, dresses and tuxedos and all that shit. And some muggle food too. What am I supposed to know? My family are all purebloods. What do you expect us to know anyway?" He doesn't say it offensively (I was shocked, seeing as every syllable coming from his disgustingly perfect mouth could be construed as offensive), he just sounds matter-of-fact.

Well okay. Fine then. Go all logical and make me look stupid Malfoy.

"Um, alright... What do you think of a black and white theme? And everything would be black and white; the decorations, the food, clothes, pictures! What do you think of that?" I felt my cheeks heat up when I see Malfoy staring at me. Like, staring. Not a passing glance or a once over. A stare.

"What?" Malfoy shakes himself out of his weird daze. He then smirks lazily and leans back.

"Oh my apologies Weasley. Your ugly face just distracted me. But rest assured, I'll pay attention now. Maybe." I roll my eyes.

"Really Malfoy? You're becoming pathetic. I'll just chart your ignorance up to the fact that you have an attention span that is only rivalled by a goldfish." He smirks and kicks his feet up onto the table.

"You know what Malfoy? I don't need your crap. I have a ball to plan and I don't need to deal with your idiotic antics as well. I have enough stress on my mind and while I know that you enjoy it, I don't need your constant immature need to provoke me to make this project any harder than it already is. So please, kindly get your shit together and help me with this goddamn project." He chuckles when he hears that and leans forward.

"Black and White Weasley. And you're right. I have enough on my mind without your constant nagging grating on my nerves." I nod shortly, hoping he would shut up soon.

"So I propose a truce." I let my mouth fall open in shock. W-what? A... _Truce_? He smirks at my gobsmacked expression.

"Whenever we're working on the ball, we are not going to be at each other's throats. We will be calm and civil- or as civil as I can be to a ugly, nerdy freak like you- and we will work together. However, outside of this wretched project, we will be completely normal. What do you think?" I'm so shocked that all I can think of is muttering an intelligent-sounding "Mgwah." He frowns, looking a little concerned for my sanity.

I'm filled with indignation. Malfoy had no right to care about my sanity! He was the one who had worked tirelessly to destroy it for the past 6 years! Hmph. I nod.

"Alright Malfoy. I accept your proposal." I reach out to shake his hand, not bothering to hide my revulsion at actually having to touch the Ferret spawn's smooth hand. He and I make a big show out of wiping our hands on our robes, and I can't help it. I reward the git with a small smile.

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't bookworm Weasley and- Sc-Scorpy? What the hell are you doing? With her?" I smirk at her indignant tone and his irritated expression. HA! Serves Jasbint right! Scorpius rolls his eyes at her drama queen-ish nature. I happily wrinkled my nose at her disgusting stench (as did Malfoy).

"Oh, stop with the fucking** drama**, Jasmine. We're just doing a project for McGonagall. Fucking hell, can't you just leave me alone for a while?" I giggle at her hurt and indignant expression. She straightens up and flips her perfect hair.

"I will be waiting for you at dinner then Scorpy." And with that, she glides away. I turn back to Malfoy who was a delightfully sickened expression on his face. I clear my throat.

"So, Scorpy, when should we meet again?" He smirks and leans closer to me.

I flinched at the close distance.

"Next tuesday, Weasley. And what can I say? No girl is resistant to my charms. Even little bookworms like you." His breath tickles my ear.

"I don't know, Malfoy. I feel pretty resistant right now," I said, leaning towards him and flipping my hair mockingly. His eyes flash and he smirks a little and keeps leaning in.

Then I hear someone clear their throat. Shit. Please don't let it be-

"Hey Rose. Scorpius. What's up?" Lucas **(AN: His name is Lucas, not Oliver. Sorry for the confusion)** asks, smiling uncertainly. I jump away from Sc- Malfoy and smile at Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. We're just doing some Head's project for McGonagall. What's up?" Scorpius nods coolly, not even looking at me.

"Hey mate." Lucas nods back coldly. He didn't really seem to be on good terms with Malfoy lately. Hmm.. He turns back to me.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" I nod and he takes my hand, guiding me to the back of the library. He starts to twist his hands nervously.

"Um, Rose, about our, er, relationship." I steel myself for the breakup talk. I knew this would come eventually. I expect a generic 'I'm not ready' or even a 'let's be friends instead'. I knew the date (well, the kiss) hadn't gone that well.

So what he said shocked me even more.

"Rose, I think I might be gay."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for that disgustingly long wait! I feel so ashamed! *cries* Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger too. :) You'll just have to wait! :)**

**By the way, please go check out some of my other stories! I would love some feedback! :) PLEASE?**

**I'll (hopefully) update soon. So, until next time! :)**


End file.
